Distributed feedback (“DFB”) lasers are a solid state diode laser technology that incorporates a diffraction grating into the active region of the laser. The DFB design allows for the emission of stable, single wavelengths that are slightly tunable via temperature change. DFB lasers are widely used in optical communication applications where the device's precise and stable wavelength is critical. However, the limited tunability of DFB lasers presents a number of problems and limits the overall usefulness of the devices in other fields. It would be advantageous in fields such as infrared countermeasures, gas sensing, communications, and other applications, if the strengths of DFB lasers could be expanded across a broader range of wavelengths.